Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People part 3
by Eddward Lavigne
Summary: New characters! Sorry everyone for the fights and the text. It may be difficult to read and I really didn't know how to get more descriptive with my fight scenes. It will be more easy to understand once I make it into a manga.


Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People part 3

The gun shot got everyone's attention. They all turned to look to see who had shot the bullet to get everyone's attention. Sven and Eve both recognized him instantly. Right there in front of them stood a male, 23 years old, brunette hair with brown eyes, dressed in a blue jacket and pants with a white T-shirt, a cat necklace, a weapon named Hades and a tattoo above his heart: XIII. Right before them stood Train Heartnet.

"Sven! Princess! How is it goin'?" chuckled Train. "How does it look like we are doing?" Sven yelled at him. Sven was never more happy to see his old comrade. But their happy greeting would not last for Black Moon also spotted Train. "Heartnet!" Black Moon cried. Then Blaze shot a stream of flames at him but Train was too quick. Train dodged the stream of flames and jumped up in the air and kicked Blaze in the chest of his power-up suit and Blaze fell over. "Blaze! You'll pay for that you imbecile!" cried Frost as she prepared to shoot a ice beam at him. "Now Kyoko!!" yelled Train and Kyoko sure enough popped in to the room and melted the ice beam that was coming towards Train. Oxy was next and used a wind attack at the injured PC but Leon flew in threw a busted window and countered the wind strike. Just as Sparky and Stone were about to get on the action a person clothed in Silver with a leopard shirt underneath appeared out of a portal with his girlfriend Echidna. "And just where do you think your going?" asked Creed. "_Imagine Blade Level 1_" he said and slashed Sparky and Stone with and invisible blade. However Stone was not affected because he used his _Stone Armor_ defensive manuever to protect himself. "Is that the best you got?" smirked Stone. "_Stone Ball Crushing Attack_!!" yelled Stone as he formed into a giant stone ball and starting rolling at Creed. That's when Echidna formed a portal in front of Creed and Stone rolled into the portal and was transported to roll into Sparky.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a couple of friends do ya Sven?" asked Train. "No, not a problem at all." said Sven. "Mind if I borrow you shivelrous suitcase for a sec?" asked Train. "Go right ahead." said Sven. Train walked up to Agua. "This suitcase has an electric shock whip in it. If you surrender now I will not use it on you. Your choice" said Train with a firm voice. Agua stood motionless as if she were a cowardly dog. Train came upon the impression that she must be a noob. The fight was going good until right behind Train appeared Frost. Train fired several burst bullets at her but nothing would work on her power-up suit armor. Attack after attack Train would dodge Frost's chilly strikes but at the same time he would barely even damage her. These suits were a real pain when fighting against. Defeating them seemed much harder until Train noticed the orb in the middle of the armors chest and that's when he got his idea. "Kyoko, I want you to wait for an opening and then we will both hit the orb. That is what is the weakness in their armor." commanded Train. "You got Mr. Black!" replied Kyoko. Train lunged himself at Frost's knees attempting to knock her down. He succeeded and now she was caught off guard. "Now!" yelled Train and everyone heard this. Kyoko breathed her hottest, most powerfulest fire breath attack at the orb. Creed used his imagine blade, Leon used an air attack, and Train used _Rail Gun_!!!. Then the orb shattered into pieces. Frost's armor exploded and she was massively injured. That's when Blaze knew it was time to retreat. "Fall back now!!!" yelled Blaze and he picked Frost up and let out a fiery explosion to escape and the others used his distraction as well. But one had already escaped. Train finally realized that Black Moon had already left when the fighting erupted. The injured who were awake at the time cheered as the Tomorrow People retreated.

********* *********** *********

Back at the Tomorrow People's headquarters Black Moon was furious. Black Moon had brought terrible news to the team as well. Frost was incapable of fighting for a long time and it would take even longer to make another energy suit for her. Plus they had all failed Black Moon. They all remained silent as Black Moon insulted and yelled at them.

Later Blaze went to go visit Frost. She was unconscious but still alive. Luckily. "I am sorry my sweet but we will won't fight along each other again. I am sorry I failed you. Forgive me please." he said and then got up and left. His new partner for Team Heart Attack was Agua but she would never be able to replace Frost. Frost was Blaze's only love.

The Tomorrow People spent the rest of their time training. They knew they needed this and were hotter than ever to seek revenge on the PC. But there was one rule that Black Moon gave to them. It was: "Kill anyone and everyone in the Peace Committee but bring me Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth alive." None of them knew why Black Moon wanted them personally.

******** ********* *********

Back at the hospital Train was greeted by the head of the PC. Train and the rest of his group agreed to join the PC for the time being. Sven, Eve, and everyone else in the PC gladly welcomed Train and his group. Sven was secretly glad to have Train back. He noticed as Train checked up on Eve that she blushed when he talked to her. Creed had changed alot since he went off to go live with his girlfriend on their own private island. He gladly accepted the picture Creed drew for him. It felt good to have former enemies at his side fighting with him. "So Train, tell us what has happened to you since we last saw you." asked Eve. Train replied: "Well it goes something like this......."

_To be continued......._


End file.
